How Sauli fell for Adam
by Glamtrueffel96
Summary: There are so many storys how Adam Lambert & Sauli Koskinen met from Adams POV but none in Sauli's. So I decided to write the night of the 6th. november 2010 from Sauli's POV I don't own the characters. The story is based on real stuff but it's fiction ! English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes ; Hope you enjoy 3 Please comment no matter what you think of it


`` Do I have to go with you? '', I groaned dramatically: ``There's that movie on TV I really want to watch.'' My best friend Leena only grinned and shook her head at me: `` You haven't been out in a long time and our friends and I are planning on going to Jenny Woo tonight. I know you love that club, maybe you'll even see a guy you like. C'mon Sauli I know you are lonely, admit it. '' I hated to agree with her but I was pretty lonely. I hadn't been with anyone for ages and my last real relationship was back before I won Big Brother three years ago. But still I wasn't really in the mood to go out tonight. I was just about to tell Leena no when I noticed how disappointed she looked. ``Ok I'll go with you maybe it will be fun '' She beamed broadly at me and clapped her hands: `` Yay, thank you Sauli. Get ready I'll pick you up at nine!'' Before I could reply to that she was out of the door. Great. Now I had to go out tonight. `` Get a grip Sauli, you brought this on yourself.'' I thought to myself and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I shaved and gasped when my gaze fell onto the clock. Shit! It was already eight o' clock Leena would be there in one hour. What the hell should I wear? Frantically I scrambled trough my closet and randomly pulled out some clothes. After over half an hour I finally decided on a tight blue shirt which brought out the color of my eyes and skinny ripped jeans. I put them on and slipped in my fave black boots and stylish leather jacket. Then I went into the bathroom and did my hair. It wasn't much work I just had to use some hairspray to fixate it. Suddenly the doorbell rang. That had to be Leena to pick me up! Fuck she was too early. I ran down the stairs, picked up my keys and phone and rushed to the door. ``Hi Sauli '' she said and hugged me:`` I'm so happy I got you to come with us. We are all very excited!'' I just smiled at her and got into her car but slowly I was beginning to look forward to the night.

We got to Jenny Woo at ten and waited for our other friends to arrive. When I went through the door of the gay nightclub a wave of hot air and a lot of noise hit me. Wow it was really full tonight. ``Is there anything special today?'' I asked. No one knew about any special occasion so I didn't give it a second thought. How could I have known that my life would change completely that night? I, for sure didn't suspect anything but as I entered the club a strange fluttery feeling entered my stomach. I ignored it. We went to the bar, had a couple drinks then just sat there and talked and laughed a lot. I had to admit it was fun so I thanked Leena for taking me with her. ``Aww,'' she answered `` I'm happy I got you to come with us. See, I told ya it would be fun.'' Suddenly I noticed a tall, raven haired man standing on the other side of the club. He was talking to a petite blonde guy but they were interrupted every few minutes by people apparently asking for autographs and photos. Who the fuck was that guy? Then it hit me. It must be Adam Lambert, some American singer. My friend Katri had told me he was in Helsinki for a concert. She met him in a press conference and couldn't stop gushing how hot, funny and sweet he was. And much to her disappointment cuz she said she would have married him on the spot he was also gay. Giggling she told me that maybe I should meet him, he would be totally my type. So I took a closer look at him. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a glittery black t-shirt, black boots, heavy eye makeup and as I noticed at once he was also extremely good-looking. Katri had been right as always. He was so my type it couldn't get any hotter. My stomach fluttered some more so I took a long gulp from my drink and shook my head sharply. ``He is a celebrity Sauli,'' I tried to convince myself: ``Even if he would see you he won't be interested!'' To distract myself I tried to get back into our conversation but I just couldn't concentrate. My skin tingled and I felt like someone was watching me. But when I turned nobody was looking at me. `` Hi.'' I suddenly heard a shy voice right next to me, it belonged to a young, pretty girl: `` I was wondering if you could sign my t-shirt please? I've been a huge fan of you for years I always loved you during Big Brother.'' I beamed at her: `` Of course, honey. '' Sometimes I got a little annoyed by people bothering me when I was out but she had asked so sweetly and I was grateful for the distraction so I signed her stuff and hugged her. The girl looked really delighted; I think I made her day. Then I felt the mysterious gaze on me again. Suddenly I knew where it was coming from and I couldn't help but turn. His eyes caught mine and my heart stopped. Adam Lambert had the most beautiful blue grey eyes I had ever seen and they were staring at me with such an intensity it made my breath hitch in my throat. I blushed fiercely and had to break the stare because my head was starting to spin. I had been so lost in his eyes that I had forgotten to breathe. What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself in utter shock. I had never felt like this before. Suddenly I noticed my friends were staring weirdly at me and I realized that they were waiting for me to say something. `` Are you ok Sauli?'', Leena demanded in a concerned voice: `` You look a little dazed. Do you want me to take you home?'' ´´No, thank you I'm fine, '' I stuttered fully aware that I didn't sound very convincing. `` I, uh just need to go to the restroom. See ya later!'' I hurried away, feeling their gazes burning into my back. In the restroom I leaned against the sink and splashed cold water onto my face, hoping that it would cool me down. Fuck what was wrong with me? I was acting like an idiot and feeling hot all over just because some guy had looked at me. Sure Adam was devastatingly handsome, with a face to kill for and his eyes… I caught myself swooning and blushed again. Maybe I had a fever and was hallucinating because this wasn't my usual behavior. Leena would take me home; I could watch a movie and forget all about him. Hell, the guy was probably not even interested in me; I bet I had just imagined things. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom but I didn't come far. Right next to the door stood Adam Lambert. I gasped. He looked even more beautiful up close and he was more than a head taller than me. My face was heating again and I frantically racked my brain for something to say but it was like every English word I knew had disappeared. So I just smiled at him shyly. It had an amazing effect. Adams whole face lit up like a christmas tree as he broke into a grin. `` Hi, I'm Adam, ''he told me in a smooth, velvety voice I instantly fell in love with: "What's your name? '' `` It's Sauli '' I replied slowly. Did that perfect guy really want to talk to me? `` Sowli'' he repeated testing it out and I flinched. He had totally butchered the pronunciation. `` That's not how you say my name! Say Soouwli'' I drawled it out for him. My name wasn't easy to pronounce for most Americans cuz their language was so different from mine. ``Sauli.'' He replied and I was awed. Adam had actually pronounced it right. His eyes glinted with amusement as he took in my shocked expression and the corners of his mouth edged up into a beautiful half-smile `` Do you want to get a drink?'' I nodded and we went to the nearest bar. For the hour or so we just stood there, drowning our drinks and talking about everything. I was amazed to discover that we had really similar tastes in fashion, music and movies and Adam seemed happily surprised about it too. We really had an undeniable connection and soon we were talking like we had known each other forever instead of just a couple hours. `` Can we go outside for a while? '' I asked: `` All this noise is giving me a headache '' That and I was beginning to feel the alcohol. `` Sure, I've had enough to drink for the night anyway.'' Adam gently took my arm and pulled me through the closest exit. I swiftly took out my phone and texted Leena, telling here she shouldn't wait for me I would call a cab and I noticed Adam doing the same. ```Who are you here with?'' I blurted out. I really wanted to know it and I desperately hoped the blond guy wasn't his boyfriend. That would just be my luck.`` Just my band mates '' he replied and smirked. My whole body lightened up with relief `` Why do you ask?'' I giggled nervously and looked at the ground: `` I dunno. I'm, um, just curious. '' Adam suddenly touched my face and tilted it up so I was looking him in the eye. The beautiful blue orbs were full of emotions I couldn't really identify. I shivered at the electricity running through my veins and unconsciously leaned closer. Adam closed his eyes and came closer too. My heart was beating faster and faster so loud I was afraid he could hear it and I shut my eyes. His lips touched mine and my world exploded. Was that really happening right now or was I hallucinating? I was kissing Adam fucking Lambert and he was kissing me back! I melted into his soft lips, our kiss slowly deepening. Adam moaned and I felt his tongue slipping in my mouth. I gasped and wildly buried my hands in his soft hair trying to pull him even closer. He wrapped his hands around my wrist and slipped them under my shirt. My gosh that felt amazing. I could feel Adam's heart trashing in his chest and I bet he could feel mine too. Our kiss became even more intense and I groaned with pure pleasure. I never felt so good in my whole life and we were just kissing! Suddenly someone cleared his throat right beside us and we jumped apart. It was the Jenny Woo bodyguard: `` Get a room kids.'' He told us with a bemused expression and I blushed even more. Adam tugged at my hand: `` Do you, um, want to come back to my hotel w-with me?'' He looked really scared I could say no and I felt my heart warm. Gosh he looked so cute with big pleading eyes so I told him yes. Honestly, I couldn't have said no if my life depended on it. It was strange how much the idea to leave him hurt me. Why was I so attracted to this near stranger? His eyes lit up and he pulled me in for short, sweet kiss. ``Thank you ''

-  
In the cab taking us to Adam's hotel we couldn't keep our hands of each other much to the disdain of the cabbie. We cuddled, kissed and laughed together until we arrived. Wow, the hotel was gigantic it looked really expensive. The raven haired man took my hand again and my fingers tingled with warmth. It was incredible how perfectly they fitted together. We took the elevator up to his suit which was amazing. There was a huge flat screen and a queen sized bed in the middle. I gaped at everything in wonder. I wasn't poor but it became pretty clear that Adam had way more money than I would ever have. He chuckled at my awed expression and I playfully smacked him in the chest. `` Hey!'' the man yelled, laughing. Then he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. `` Let me down!'' I weakly flopped my legs but I was giggling so hard it was no use. Adam smirked and threw me on the bed. He didn't expect me to grab his shirt and pull me down on top of me so he landed on me with a thud. I took my chance while he was still a little stunned and began kissing him hard. Our kisses became wilder, more urgent, desperate. Soon our clothes were in a heap on the floor and we were both naked. My dick ached and I felt his erection pressing against my leg. I groaned. `` A-Adam. Please fuck me!'' He smirked and stuck his fingers into my hole until it was big enough. Oh, that felt so good. Then he carefully went inside me and began rocking back and forth. I whined, desperate for more and began moving with him, faster and faster. `` Fuck! '' Adam screamed and his hands wandered to my swollen dick which was aching for a release. He touched it while he was still grinding against me until he came hard. I felt him explode inside me and gasped. `` Sauli…'' he moaned and that finally made me come. I screamed as I fell into the white bliss of my orgasm. Then I collapsed against him. Damn, that had felt awesome. My heart was hammering like a machine gun in my chest but I was starting to feel incredibly tired. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, panting hard until Adam pulled out and we fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.

-  
I woke up to a whimper and felt my hand stinging. It was still dark in the room with only a little lamp on so it must have been the middle of the night. Adam was clutching my hand like a lifeline and crying in his sleep. He winced and it physically hurt me to see him like that. I gently touched his face and whispered: ``Adam. Wake up baby'' Adam gasped and his eyes shot open. They frantically wandered around for a few seconds before focusing on my face. ``Sauli…'' he whispered in relief and his whole body relaxed. ``Hush baby you were having a nightmare. Everything is alright I'm with you.'' I softly told him but he still looked anxious: `` Please Sauli promise you'll never leave me. Please!'' Adam pleaded his blue eyes big and swollen. Fuck, his dreams must be really, really horrible if he was so desperate for me to stay. I gently stroked his tear streaked face: `` Awww Adam don't be afraid. I'll always be there when you need me baby. Go back to sleep now, I'm here. '' The singer sighted and his lips curved into a slight smile. His eyes were already falling shut. I wrapped my arms around Adam and soothingly whispered in his ear as he fell asleep again.

When I woke for the second time it was already late morning. Sunlight was streaming through the curtains. But wait were was Adam? I turned and saw him sitting on the bed a couple feet away. He was freshly showered and had a towel wrapped around him. The raven black mane was still slightly wet and I longed to run my fingers through it. His eyes looked kinda hungry. Wait, was he watching me? Adam chuckled softly when he saw that my eyes were open and I felt my face heat up. `` Why are you staring at like this me when I'm sleeping? '' I demanded. He reached out and pulled my in for long gentle kiss. `` You were sleeping like an angel. Baby, you looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." Adam at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed to be caught watching me sleep. But I could not be mad at him because I was totally flattered. Was I really worth that much attention? I really hoped I hadn't drooled or something like that. Suddenly my stomach grumbled loudly interrupting my thoughts. Adam grinned, a sight so beautiful it made my heart stutter: „Good you are hungry. I ordered tons of breakfast. It should arrive any second." "Thank you Adam „I shyly replied and kissed him again tenderly. He groaned and buried his fingers in my hair, crushing me against him. I felt his long tongue slipping into my mouth battling with mine for dominance. Adam's won and I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. We were still lying on the giant bed and were both naked. Our legs tangled together. I moaned against his mouth:" Adam..." and he shivered with pleasure reaching out to my cock. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. We jerked apart breaking the kiss. "That has to be the breakfast service" My beautiful lover announced, his voice slightly husky and slipped out of the bed to go open the door." I giggled. Adam wasn't wearing anything, his hair was tousled and he looked flushed. His whole appearance screamed `` I'm making out with someone!'' ``Maybe you should put on some clothes first. Or do you want to give the poor servant a heart attack?" Startled Adam looked down and laughed. It was a brilliant musical sound I could listen to forever without getting tired of it. "Right. Thanks honey!" He put on some jeans and a t-shirt and went to the door. A couple minutes later he came back with a giant tray full with tons of delicious looking food. I had put on my underpants and we sat right next to each other on the bed our legs brushing. The food was heavenly. We quietly scarfed it down until our stomachs were about to burst. ``Thank you Baby." I told Adam ``That was the best breakfast I ever had." His amazing blue eyes lit up and he gently took my hand: ''Anything to make you happy. Anyway, thank you for last night. Sorry if I startled you I just can't stop having these horrible nightmares." His voice grew distant and I stroked his hand lightly .I was surprised he remembered cuz he hadn't been really awake." Tell me about them, maybe it will help." Adam sighted: „I wake up in a cold empty room. There is no furniture and no one else is in sight. The door won't open and there aren't any windows. I yell for help but nobody ever comes. It's completely silent and I'm all a-alone." On the last word his voice broke. Tears started streaming down his face and he looked completely miserable. It ripped my heart apart to see him like this and I would have done anything comfort him. "Aww baby, don't cry." I hugged him tight and rested my head on his shoulder. Adams heart was beating hard. ``I've had this dream for over three months now. Every night. Being on tour is very exhausting physically and emotionally. I feel so lonely sometimes." he whispered into my ear. I kissed his cheek: „You are not alone anymore. I want to see you again Adam. I already care so much for you Baby, I can't stand the thought of leaving you." He shuddered in my arms. Suddenly I got really scared. What if Adam didn't like me that way? What if I was only a one night stand for him and he wouldn't miss me once he was in the next city? I knew his flight to the following concert would take off later this evening. Would I ever see him again? ``Sauli" he breathed into my neck: ``I don't even really know what to say. I feel completely the same about you. It's been such a long time since I felt this way. Hell, I never felt something even close to the way I feel with you so near! Will you meet me in Paris in a few weeks? I'll pay for your flight and hotel room. Please say yes baby." My heart danced in my chest and I could have screamed out in joy. Adam liked me, he wanted to meet me in Paris! I broke into a radiant smile: ``Do you really have to ask? Of course I'll come!" Adam laughed and kissed me fiercely. I pulled him on top of me and started unbuttoning his pants. Adam groaned against my lips: „I want you Sauli. Fuck me please I can't take it!" I smirked and slowly licked the tip of his dick. His body spasmed. I loved having this kind of control over him. I continued licking and teasing as Adam came closer and closer to coming. Finally I sucked him in and bit down hard. He came furiously cum running down my cheek. I moaned with pleasure as my lover sagged against me...

A couple hours and lots of lovemaking later it was time for me to leave. It was fucking hard to separate myself from him but we would see each other again really soon. We had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to text a lot and Skype every few days so it would be easier for both of us. My flight to Paris was already booked but I wished it was in one day instead of three weeks. I kept staring at his face trying to imprint it my memory and I was close to tears.  
After one last lingering kiss we had to break apart. Adam looked down at me his eyes glistening with wet: ``I'll miss you so bad honey. "I sighted feeling desperate: ``I'll really miss you too baby. But remember we'll meet again in the city of love. Rakastan."  
He looked curious:" What does that mean? You said it last night too. ``I smiled one last time at him and turned to the door: ``It means ;;I love;; ,baby. I love you!" As I went through the door I heard Adam whisper softly: ``Rakastan Sauli." Hearing him telling me he loved me made me incredibly happy and I wanted to hug the world. We would be ok. Everything would work out and we'll be happy forever. Without looking back at my lover I knew he was smiling too.


End file.
